


(Fan art) At tourney's end

by n0boddy (doubtful_guest)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Inspired by 'So Many Vows' by ser_mlady, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtful_guest/pseuds/n0boddy
Summary: Fan art for Chapter 4 of 'So Many Vows' by ser_mlady
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Ned Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	(Fan art) At tourney's end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ser_mlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ser_mlady/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> “For the Princess Cassana,” Jaime said gallantly—but he caught Ned’s eye and grinned, far too amused as Ned set down the princess and stood so he could reach for the crown, the king’s seats far enough back that he only barely managed to loop it with his fingertips. Jaime added in a pleasant voice, “Or you might keep it, if it please you, Stark. Would you sooner be the Queen of Love and Beauty?” - So Many Vows by ser_mlady


End file.
